Friends Forever and Always
by da-birdiegirl725
Summary: Eli, Clare, and Adam have been friends for practically ever... and always will be. Follow them throughout their drama filled, romance bending, friendship. Rated M for later in the story. Eli & Clare are the main characters- but it will feature others. :
1. Chapter 1

**_OKAY! IMMA BACK! :) I LOOOOVE THIS STORY SO FAR. EEVEN THOUGH THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER SO FAR... OH WELL! PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE (PLEASE LOL) READ AND REVIEW! 3 REVIEW AT LEAST FOR NEXT CHAPTER. DEAL? DEAL. ALRIGHT, NOW PLEASE, PLEASE GO ON, READ! :)_**

* * *

><p>Forever and Always<p>

GENERAL POV

Eli, Clare, and Adam were playing Truth or Dare after school one day. Currently Adam and Clare were in 7th grade, and Eli was in 8th. They go to Wright Brothers Junior High. After school, they all walked to Clare's house and decided to play a game.

Truth or Dare was agreed upon, so they began. "Okay," A thirteen year old Eli began. He was trying to decide who to ask. "Clare, truth or dare?" He had his signature, evil smirk painted on his lips.

Clare's heart skipped a beat. Lately, she's been getting nervous around Eli. Adam says she has a crush on him, but she denies every time he brings it up. Although, the last few weeks, she's not so sure it's not true.

She shook out of her thoughts, considering the consequences of each option. She decided to play safe- or so she thought. "Truth." She said with confidence.

Eli's smirk just got bigger. "Truth, eh? Playing it safe I see." He thought about what to ask her for a moment. "Hm… Alright, if you could switch the place with any male celebrity for a day, who would it be?"

Clare would've said her favorite author, Chuck Palainuik, but what's the fun of that? So she decided upon her favorite actor. "Robert Pattinson. I just love him in the Twilight movies!" She smiled, because she knows that both Adam and Eli find her vampire obsession annoying.

"Fine. Now ask someone." Adam said, trying not to laugh at her choice in celebrity.

"Adam, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I always will pick dare, since I'm amazing like that, you know?"

Clare rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right… Well, I dare you to give Eli a stripper dance show. Oh, and leave _all_ of your clothes on please."

Adam looked a little bit embarrassed, but thought it was funny and complied. Eli couldn't stop laughing at his friend's failed attempt to look like a stripper. "Okay, am I done now?" Adam's face was just about as red as it could get. Clare nodded and Adam's gaze settled on Eli. "Eli, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare… No, truth. No, no dare. Yeah, dare." Eli muttered, afraid of what his best friend was going to make him do.

"I dare you to kiss Clare." Adam now had his own smirk upon his lips, and then continued. "On the lips, for at least 15 seconds."

The two middle school student's cheeks' tinted pink from embarrassment. Eli had a small smirk appearing, because he knew Clare hadn't had her first kiss yet, but he had. Being her first kiss seemed pretty exciting. It was like a sense of accomplishment or something.

Eli leaned forward, getting only inches from her lips before saying, "Its okay. At least you get to get your first kiss over with, so you don't have to worry about it later in life." He presses his lips on hers, locking them together. Clare gasped, and Eli took that chance to swipe his tongue against hers, just barely. He then pulled away, smirking. Kissing Clare was amazing. It was as if she was the only thing holding him down to Earth at that very second. He wondered if she felt to same way.

Clare cleared her throat, looking as if she was in her own little world. "Your turn." She squeaked. If only Eli knew how she felt, maybe that kiss would've meant something to him. Because it meant the world to Clare. Not only was it her first kiss, but it was also so… inspiring. It was as if Eli was her gravity, holding her against the forces of space, allowing her to stay on the Earth for that very second.

"See, you guys do love each other!" Adam joked. He had no idea how much truth was in that statement, although, neither did Eli or Clare at that point in time.

Eli realized how awkward this situation was about to get, so he moved on. "Adam, truth or dare?" Eli already knew what he was going to say, but it's the rules of the game to ask.

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to wear one of Clare's bras for the rest of the game, and Clare gets to pick." He turned his attention to Clare again. "If I were you, I'd pick your most girlish, revealing bra." Eli figured Clare didn't have any revealing bras, but he thought he'd tell her, just incase she did.

Clare got up and walked to her drawer, Eli was about to follow her, but she turned around and said, "Absolutely not. I'm so not letting you see in my underwear draw!" Eli smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively and sat down, turning around to face Adam. Clare could hear them talking- they were pretending to gossip in girly voices. She rolled her eyes and opened her drawer. She picked out a bra she rarely wears because of the color. It's bright green with magenta polka dots and white lace trimming. Her aunt had gotten it for her when she took Clare shopping a few weeks before.

Clare held up the undergarment to the two boys, getting their attention. Eli just smirked, and Adam laughed. "Alright, now let me see that… thing." He snatched it out of Clare's hands and tried to put it on, but failed miserably. "You know, I need to learn how to put one on if I'm ever going to be able to take one off." The two boys laughed at Adam's comment.

"Oh just come here, and I'll put it on you." Clare told him. After she fastened the polka dot bra, she put tissues in the cups to keep them from sagging. "There you go." She said.

"Alright, this is getting boring, after Clare goes, let's do something else. The two others agreed.

"You know the question, so what do you choose?" Adam asked Clare.

"Truth." Clare answered; she didn't want to have to do anything embarrassing seeing as what the two boys have had to do.

"What's one of your first memories of all of us together after walking home from school?" They've all been best friends pretty much forever and always will be. They have so many memories of each other from over the years. And Adam was curious as to what was Clare's first.

Clare smiled, remembering so many things and she rewinded as far back as she could go. "Well, I'm going to have to say us playing Hide and Seek when Adam and I were in second grade and Eli was in third." Clare noticed both of the boys' eyes soften, maybe they also remembered. But Clare decided to refresh their memories a bit, just for the heck of it. They all started to smile as Clare descried this memory, one of the boys piping in every once in a while, saying how they felt about something, or adding details that Clare forgot to mention. But one thing's for sure; as they were reminiscing, they all know that their friendship will last. Forever and always.

_"Clare, Eli! Ready or not here I come!" A seven year old boy named Adam called down the stairs of the Edwards household. Adam and Clare are both in second grade. They've known each other since they were still in diapers, because their parents work together. Eli is a year older than both Clare and Adam- therefore he's in third grade. _

_Whenever they would walk home from school together, they would stop and play at Clare's house for about an hour. Eli lives right next to Clare, so they do almost everything together. Adam lives a few blocks away, but he still comes around a lot._

_Adam heard someone giggle behind the couch in the living-room. He knew immediately that it was Clare. She was always the easiest to find, as where it took quite a while to find Eli every time. Adam snuck up to the front of the couch, quietly. He then jumped on to the blue piece of furniture and yelled, "I found you! Boo!" He started laughing when Clare jumped from shock. _

_"Adam! Don't do that! You scared me." She was trying to fake anger, but it wasn't working to well. She gave a light laugh. "Where's Eli?" She asked._

_"I have no idea…" I trailed off, getting an idea. "Actually, maybe I do." He gestured for one of his two best friends to follow him up the stairs of Clare's house. _

_Clare Edwards looked confused, which wasn't very often that that happened. She was a very bright girl. She could help Eli with his homework- if he needed any help. Eli's just as bright as Clare (probably smarter just because he is in a grade higher than her)._

_"Where do you think he is?" Clare loved asking questions, just because she didn't like not knowing things. Adam stepped off the last stair on to the second floor. He hurried off in the direction of Clare's room. "You think he's in my-" She got cut off by Adam shushing her._

_"Be quiet, we don't want him to know we're coming." Clare nodded in response, catching on._

_As they stepped into Clare's room, Adam went to check under her bed, and Clare opened her closet door. She grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't open. This confused her. She tried the door again, this time it opened easily. But just as she opened the white and blue door, she saw Eli tumbling out, along with a few boxes from her top shelf._

_"Mph." Was all Clare heard before Eli stumbled and fell out of her closet, causing Clare to fall down backwards under her older best friend. They both began to laugh, as Eli landed across Clare's chest. "Eli…" Clare managed with giggles falling from her lips shortly afterward._

_"Y-yes?" Eli asked, still laughing loudly._

_"Please get off of me." Eli nodded and rolled over next to her, getting up after Adam came over and helped him up. "Adam thanks." Clare said as he helped her up as well. "I found him!" She gave a front-teeth-less grin._

_Both boys chuckled. They all sat on Clare's bed until Mrs. Edwards called up to tell them she had to go pick up Darcy, Clare's 11 year old sister from her soccer practice and could drop Adam off on her way. They said their goodbyes to each other as Adam crawled into the car with Clare and Mrs. Edwards car, and Eli walked next door and disappeared through his doorway- waving through the window to the minivan as is drove down the street towards the Torres residence._

"That was a fun day." Eli remembered. They all agreed. None of them could decide what to do, so they finished up their homework and then Eli and Clare walked Adam home. When they made it on to their street again, Clare looked as if she had something to say.

"Eli, um, thanks." She smiled, looking down.

"For what, walking with you?" He was confused. But he couldn't help to join her in smiling, just because they were side by side. Eli loved hanging out with Clare. And even more than that, he loved those little moments they had, like this one, when they were alone.

"For being my first kiss." She looked up at him, blue orbs colliding with green. She smiled, and stood on her toes, so she could say something in his ear. "And my second." With that, she pressed her lips to Eli's in a short, sweet kiss. It wasn't one that a couple would share exactly. But it also wasn't really as friendly as a kiss shared between best friends, if that makes sense.

But over all, it was absolutely amazing.

She smiled once more, wished him a good night, and walked up her driveway, into her front door. All the while pressing her index finger to her lips, remembering nothing but his lips upon hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>SOOOOOOO? WATCHA THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WHETHER ITS POSSITIVE OR NEGATIVE. I. DONT. CARE! LOL :)<span>**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY! OKAY, SO I UPDATED! SORRY IF TOOK SO LONG... BUT HERE IT IS! IM... NOT VERY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I WAS OF THE FIRST ONE. BUT ITS STILL OKAY. **_

_**OH! AND BTW, BEFORE I FORGET, ADAM IS A BOY! LIKE NOT TRANSGENDER AT ALL! :) SOOO YEAH.**_

_**READ AND REVIEW. **_

_**OH, AND 10 REVIEWS EQUAL AN UPDATE. ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Eli couldn't believe what had just happened. Her lips- they were so incredibly soft. And he felt them on his not once, but twice in the same day. His senses were tingling, his head was buzzing.

It was amazing. It was an experience he will absolutely never forget. He knew it was wrong, since they were best friends. He knew this could ruin their friendship, but she had kissed him. So wouldn't that make it alright? He knew the answer, but he could barely stand to think it.

_No._

Honestly, in his mind, nothing mattered right now besides Clare. Nothing, at all. And, since Clare kissed him, this could be even worse. She'll think he hates her if he doesn't do anything about it. But… what was he to do about it? Eli didn't know, and wasn't sure if he would ever know what to do in this situation.

The boy shivered, as he felt a cold gust of wind blow towards him. He remembered he was still outside. Not really sure how long he'd be there, Eli looked around, making sure no one was watching him. He was always wary about things like that. After… the "incident" with Clare's sister Darcy, he had always been cautious- everyone had. He walked up his front steps, hurrying to get out of the cool air.

He went to sleep that night with thoughts of the girl next door, his best friend, and possibly more than even that.

The next morning in the Edwards residence, Clare had just woken up to the sound of yelling. _Of course._ They were always fighting, about the stupidest things, too. Like about who drank the rest of the milk, or who never rinses the dishes before putting them in the sink.

She had come to practically hating her parents for these reasons. That's why she was never around, not that they cared- or noticed. Clare got dressed quickly, dressing in dark skinny jeans, and a Degrassi football team shirt. Before she left her room, she grabbed a sweatshirt to throw on.

The twelve year old girl quietly slipped down the stairs and out the door, without being noticed. She grimaced as she heard glass break, then her father yelling something along the lines of, "I always thought that was ugly! Just like you."

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, as she made her way next door. By the time she rang the doorbell, the salty wetness was flowing freely, soaking her bangs and face.

She was relieved that Eli had opened the door, although she wasn't sure if anyone else was home, because there were no cars in the driveway. Her friends face fell into a look of panic, then sympathy. He grabbed Clare and pulled her inside, cradling her against his warm body. He whispered sweet words into her ear until she calmed down enough to tell him what had happened.

As she explained to him the events that had occurred, he noticed a few drops of foreign fluid rolling down his cheeks. He had known Clare's parents for as long as he can remember. And never once did he think something like this would happen. He held Clare tighter, picking her small frame up bridal style and walking to the couch. He lied down, bringing her on top of him, her back to his chest. He rubbed her arms, and ran a few fingers through her hair. Her breathing deepened, and fell into a steady rhythm. She had fallen asleep in his arms, he smiled at this. He picked her up, once again and quietly brought her to him room.

He knew she had to be uncomfortable in what she was wearing. And they had changed in front of each other before, so he didn't hesitate in pulling her sweatshirt over her head and slipping her jeans past her ankles. He slipped a pair of his pajama pants onto her thin, pale legs. He was still in him pajamas so he just climbed into his bed next to her, spooning her figure with his, before pulling the covers up and falling into a peaceful sleep.

About an hour or two later, Eli noticed Clare stirring a bit. He opened his eyes just enough to see her clearly. They were still in the same position as they were when the two had fallen asleep. He was a bit confused when Clare started to make noise- and at first he thought she was awake, but he didn't move to see if her eyes were open, he just listened.

She made a muffled sound from the back of her throat a few times. _Was she having a bad dream?_ Eli thought. But his thoughts were answered when she made another noise; a sound that Eli never dreams would fall from her lips. It was a moan.

Eli at first wondered what the hell she could be dreaming about. But he didn't want this to continue; he was afraid about what he would hear her say. And, he would have to keep this a secret. He couldn't tell her what he'd heard.

He shook her a bit, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes, looked at Eli once and her face turned bright red. "Oh my gosh. Did I- did you? Did I… talk in my sleep? At all? Tell the truth, please, Eli." She seemed scared. What was the big deal?

"You moaned. That's it though." Eli didn't really know what to say. He told her the truth, but he didn't know if he scared her off. He seriously hoped not… but there was something he had to ask. Eli took all the confidence in his being, and asked, "What were you, you know, dreaming about?" He smirked, he had almost said _who _instead of _what_. Yet he thought better of it, because it didn't really seem like she was in a joking mood at the moment.

Clare sighed. "Well, I'm not sure how much you heard, so I'll just tell you… I guess." She blushed a deeper red than she already was, and buried her face in Eli's shoulder. "I - well _we_ – were kissing on your couch. And then you… kissed my neck, but that's all that happened. But we were older, fifteen or sixteen, probably." Eli's smirk grew bigger.

"So," he started, "Was I hot? You know, When I'm sixteen, am I going to be hot?" He knew this would make her laugh. She loved his cockiness. He was right, like always.

"Eli!" she smacked him on the shoulder, as hard as she could. Although it wasn't that hard, Eli let her think it was.

He held his shoulder in feigned pain. "Blue-eyes, that hurt. And don't go around and crush my ego!" he chuckled along with her, his thirteen year old body aching from laughing so hard, after a minute or two.

"Well, considering you can't crush something that doesn't exist, I won't." Clare retorted. She smiled, looking up at Eli's clock. "Oh, shoot! I have to get home, I didn't tell my parents I was leaving. If they notice I left, I'm so dead!"

"I'll walk you there." Eli mumbled, disappointed she had to leave this soon. "Could you come over later? Or sleepover tonight?" They had sleepovers all the time, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. "I'll invite Adam over, and we can all hang out."

Clare smiled, as she changed back into her clothes she came in, not even bothering to leave the room. She changed right in front of him, neither of them minded. "Yeah, I think I can fit that in my '_oh so busy'_ schedule." She grabbed Eli's had and practically ran down to his front door. She let go of his hand when they reached the bottom of his front porch's steps.

When they reached her door, Clare turned around and hugged her best friend. "Thanks, Eli." She smiled and walked inside her house.

As she shut the door quietly, she was surprised. As Clare looked around her house, she noticed that whatever glass object had been thrown, had been cleaned up, and the house was almost spotless. She shuffled into the kitchen, and noticed a note on the counter. Her eyes widened as she read what was written.

_Clare, _

_Sweetie, we both love you so much. But we can't seem to love each other anymore. We have gone to sign up for a marriage council class. We will be home late tonight, or early tomorrow morning. I left twenty dollars on the table so you can order a pizza. Why don't you invite Adam and Eli over, ant they can sleep here tonight. The class we are signing up for is in New York, so next week, we are going to leave. We'll be there for a week or two. I'll talk to you more about this when we get home._

_We really do love you, Clare._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Clare didn't know what to think. She was happy for them- because they were getting help. But she was sad that they were going to leave next week- the first week of winter break. She'd be alone.

Well, not completely alone. She'd have Eli and Adam. Clare smiled, remembering Eli's offer. She left a not on the counter to replace the one from her parents.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_If you are home and reading this, and I'm not home, I am at Eli's house. Adam is going to be there, too. _

_Love you,_

_Clare._

She smiled, satisfied. Clare packed an overnight bag, and grabbed the money her mother had left her, before locking the front door and walking over to Eli's house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! REMEMBER, 10 REVIEWS= UPDATE! :D <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi. Okay, yeah i know, i know. I havent updated in like a month. But i spent like a week on this chapter, and its pretty long. Not as long as i couldve made it, but it was three pages with like a paragraph on a fourth page. So, i hope you guys LOVE it!**_

_**Okay, continue. Read! And, like you've read on these before, REVIEW!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DONT OWN ANYTHING DEGRASSI. ONLY THIS WORK OF LITTERATURE. (I SOOO SPELLED THAT WRONG LOL) FOR IF I DID, CLARE AND ELI WOULD BE GOING STRONGER THAN EVER! **_

_**Love you guys, and I hope you didnt forget about me, yet! :)**_

* * *

><p>Friends Forever and Always<p>

GENERAL POV

It's been 5 days since the night her parents signed up for the marriage counseling class. Tomorrow they were going to be leaving. Clare skipped down the stairs, into the living room. She looked at the calendar on the wall; it was December 3rd. The first day of Toronto Schools' winter break, they always got an early break since they rarely got off during other parts of the year.

"Mom, Dad! When are you guys leaving tomorrow?" Clare hesitantly asked her parents. She wasn't sure what it was going to be like without them there for that long.

Her father, Randle, looked at her guiltily. "Well, Clare, Honey… We actually aren't going to leave tomorrow. We're leaving in a few hours. Oh, and one other thing…" He looked distressed, like he didn't want to tell her.

Clare's mother finished for him, "Yeah, we won't be back until the 23rd." She cleared her throat. "So, you'll be here alone for about three weeks. Are you going to be okay here? You can always invite Eli, Adam, or Ally. We are leaving you five hundred dollars on this Debit card. Please use it wisely." Tears were now starting to well up in her eyes, and she began to walk up the stairs, after handing her daughter the smooth piece of plastic. "Clare, I hope you realize how much we love you. I need to finish packing, come on Randle, and help me, please."

Her dad got up from the couch and followed his wife up the stairs. Clare pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket, and called Eli.

It rang a few times before he answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Eli, can you come over in a few hours? I need to talk to you about something."  
><em>"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"<em> He sounded worried.

"Um, no, I'm not, not really. My parents are leaving soon and won't be back for three weeks. Can you stay with me, even if it's not for the whole time? I just don't want to be alone."

_"Of course, Clare. I'll pack a bag and be there in an hour. I promise." _

"Okay, thanks. Bye." She didn't even wait for him to respond. Clare hung up and sat down. She was shocked that her parents were doing this to her. After a few minutes she curled up on her side and drifted off to sleep.

Clare wasn't sure how long she had been out before she heard knocking on her front door. She knew who it was. It was her savior, her God, her Eli. "Come in!" The depressed Clare called grimly. She scampered away into the kitchen, to get water.

Just as she heard foot steps and something being placed on the floor, she saw a white paper out of the corner of her eye. It was a note. Clare knew she had to read it- it was from her parents. They had already left. It was probably just them saying goodbye.

Clare sighed as Eli waked into the kitchen, and wrapped her in a hug. "Are you alright? Clare it'll be fine. I'm sure they won't get a divorce. And even if they were to, I will be here for you every step of the way." He murmured into her ear.

She smiled slightly as once again, a warm tear fell down her pale skin, onto the floor. "Is that a promise?" She looked into her best friend's eyes, and saw the sorrow he felt for her, the sadness he understood, he loved her. And Clare knew it. They both did. And maybe she loves him back, but maybe she's not sure of it herself. Love is a gentle, yet frightening thing.

He grimly laughed at her how innocent she sounded right then. "Of course, and it's a promise I know for a fact that I'm capable of keeping; forever." They both smiled at his raw honesty. Eli hugged her tighter, and whispered into her ear that it'll be okay. He repeated these actions until she stopped crying.

"Eli," She started, "They left a note. I haven't read it yet, and I want you to do me a favor." Eli nodded. "Okay, please read it with me. I know that it sounds weird and petty, but I don't want to do it alone." Clare looked down, like she was ashamed.

The boy smiled, and hugged her tighter, before releasing her. "Yeah, I think I could do that." Clare picked up the note, seeing her mother's handwriting. They walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Clare then read out loud what it wrote.

Clare,

Hi, honey. We woke you up before we left, but you didn't say much. Maybe you weren't fully awake. Anyway, Clare, we hope you are going to be safe. Please don't invite over a lot of people at a time or let in anyone you don't know. We love you. We will try our best to fix our marriage. But we don't know what exactly to do. I'm not sure how you feel about all of this. But I hope you know, and so does your father, that it's not your fault. It never will be, maybe this is a task from God. He's asking us to do something, and if we fail, then it's not meant to be. Clare, He made a plan for us, so don't give up. Don't become weak. We really are sorry, and we love you dearly.

Love,

Mom and Dad. We love you.

Tears. They seemed to have happened so much to Clare lately. She couldn't quite explain why. Maybe it was hormones; she knew those had been going crazy lately. She had just started her period last month. It had happened at school, and she was so embarrassed. So much more than Clare would ever be able to explain.

Eli was the first to speak. "Clare…" He hesitantly started, "Are you alright?" Then he warily smiled. "Wow, I've asked you that a lot lately, huh?" Eli then hugged her once more, so tight he wasn't sure she was able to breathe properly.

"You somehow always make me feel better, Eli." She smiled. "You make the best out of the worst moments. I don't get how someone that dresses so dark and dreary is capable of being so optimistic." She stepped out of his embrace, and poked his chest jokingly. "I love you so much Eli." She meant it in a friendship/brotherly. And he knew it, but they both secretly wished it meant so much more than that.

Eli smirked evilly- one of his many signature moves. He lunged at her, and before Clare could react, she was being pushed down on the couch, being pinned below her best friend. Eli's fingers began to move fast against the sides of her stomach. "Oh Clare, I love you, too!" Her squeaks and laughed were so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear.

"Eli! Eli, stop please! Please! Okay, I get it! ELI!" She yelled his name while trying to wriggle out form underneath him. Eli's perverted teenage mind got the best of him. He'd seen porn before, and he wasn't stupid.

Eli began laughing so hard that he stopped tickling Clare long enough for her to grab him and flip then around, so she was straddling his stomach. "Aw, come on! It isn't often that I get girls wriggling under me, screaming my name." He smirked, as her cheeks tinted in realization of what he was implying. "Remind you of anything Blue Eyes? And now you're on top. How 'bouts you make me scream your name this time, babe?" He was trying to be funny. And Clare thought it was hilarious. She started laughing harder than either of them combined in the day.

She was laughing so hard that she let her weight lay on Eli's chest, and began to slide down until their waists were touching. Eli started to tense up, because he could feel the vibrations of her laughs on his manhood. Clare didn't realize what she was doing to him.

Eli let out a quiet moan, his eyes drifting from the pleasure. Then they shot open, and he lightly pushed Clare off of him. He grabbed a pillow to hide his little… problem. Clare looked at him oddly, and then to the pillow on his lap. "Eli…?"

She reached out for the pillow. "Why do you have this on your lap?" When he wouldn't let her take it, her eyebrows pushed together. _"God she looks cute when she does that."_ Eli thought, but quickly shook it out of his head.

"Clare, I… Uh." Eli wasn't sure what to say. He needed to be along for a few moments. To take care of this thing, "Clare look, I need to go take care of something really quick. In the, uh, bathroom." His eyes shot to hers, to gage her reaction.

"What do you mean, 'take care of something'? And why in the bathroom?" Gosh, Clare was clueless. Eli might as just tell her, they try not to keep secrets, and she seemed to really not get it.

"Okay, so when you were laughing, your body was sort of vibrating, you know?" Clare nodded. "Well, you were vibrating against a… sensitive part of my body. And that sort of triggered a pretty big reaction on my part." He paused, to see if she got it yet. It didn't seem as if she had.

"What kind of reaction?" Clare sounded so innocent.

"Well, um, the kind of reaction that I am really embarrassed about you seeing. But we don't keep secrets, and it would be hard to think of a lie to cover this." Clare nodded and motioned for him to keep going. "So I guess I'll just tell you bluntly. I got a boner from you moving against me." Eli's face tinted pink.

"Oh." Clare said. "So… I- you find me attractive?" Her face was on the verge of being purple by now.

"Well, that's not exactly the reason you gave me one, but I'm not going to lie. Yeah, I think you're beautiful." He smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks, I guess…" She grinned to herself. "If you want to go take care of… that, go." Clare's face turned even redder.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll just… go." Eli got up and walked to the bathroom conjoining the living room, taking the pillow with him to cover his lap. Just before he closed the bathroom door, he threw the pillow back to Clare, and smirked. "If I were you, I would go upstairs. I might make, you know, a little noise…" He trailed off, not really wanting Clare to be just ten feet away listening to him jerk off.

"Okay." She squeaked, before running up the steps. As she stepped into her room, she sprawled out on her bed. Clare just waited there, for Eli to come out of the bathroom. About five minutes later, she heard a loud, muffled moan. She heard the toilet flush, and the door open.

As she listened for his feet on the stairs, she thought, _"Wow. This is going to be an interesting three weeks." _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sooooo? How was it? Please give your complete opinion on this! Positive or negative, i dont care! I just want your imput. PLEASE REVIEW! ~IM BEGGING YOU!~ Lol<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_hi, so sorry i havent updated in soooo long. i feel like suck a fail :/ i completely lost inspiration for this story! i i promise a will try to keep writing it! and yeah, i knw theyre acting kinda higher than theyre age group... but its to late :/ and theyll act older than they really are for the rest of the story. sorry! _**

**_SO ANYWAY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p>Friends Forever and Always<p>

GENERAL POV

"So," Eli awkwardly stated as he stepped into Clare's bedroom. "What do you want to do tonight? That is, if you want me to stay still." He looked at Clare's face, waiting for her to answer. Eli really doubted that he would be welcome anymore. Clare probably thought he was a sick pervert.

Clare blushed and stood up from her bed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she thought up something to say. "Yeah, I want you to stay. We could invite Adam and Ally… and have like a miniature party type thing with them."

"Yeah sure, I'll call Adam and you call Ally. Do you have chips and stuff, or do you want to walk to the store?" He thought for a moment, "And we could order a pizza if that's okay, too."

"Um, I think so. And we have soda. When they get here we'll order the pizza if everyone wants it." Clare really didn't want things between her and Eli to be awkward, and she was trying her hardest to prevent it. But of course, she failed miserably. Hopefully tonight things would be fine, once everyone got here at least.

Eli nodded and retrieved his cell phone from his pant pocket to call Adam, as Clare texted Ally.

The phone rang only once before Adam answered in a cheerful voice, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Adam. Are you doing anything tonight?"

_"No, I don't think so. Why?" _

"Well, Clare and I are having a few people over at her house tonight. We're inviting you and her friend Ally." Eli answered.

_"Yeah, I'll come. But can I bring someone?"_ Adam asked hopefully.

"Depends who, I guess."

_"This girl from school, I asked her out the day we got out. And she said yes, man!"_ He sounded so proud. It was mildly amusing to Eli.

"Yeah, sure. I'm guessing you're not going to tell me who it is though, huh?" Eli already knew the answer.

_"Nope."_ Adam chuckled_. "Oh, but I can't stay the night."_

"No problem, man. I'm staying at Clare's practically all month while her parents are going to be gone. So I'm pretty sure you're welcome anytime."

_"Ooo, you two getting hot together?"_ Of course. Adam and his perverted mind…

Eli sighed, and then laughed. Adam had no idea how much truth was in the sentence. "Nice. Just get here with your girl at four thirty, okay?"

_"Sure."_ And then they hung up.

Eli turned to Clare. She was still texting her friend, so Eli walked to her radio and turned it onto his favorite station of hard rock, and started bopping his head to Down With the Sickness by Disturbed. He smirked when Clare glared at him. She hates any of the music Eli enjoys.

"Eli! Turn the music down!" She yelled over loud noise.

His smirk grew even more. "What?" He asked innocently. "Turn it up? Well, if you insist." With that, he turned the radio up so loud he could barely hear himself think.

Clare frowned and walked over to her friend, and pushed him out of the way. Then she turned the radio off.

"This," She pointed to the radio. "Is off limits." Clare stuck her tongue out at Eli and pushed him one more time. And then she plopped down on her bean bag chair. "Ally said she can come, but she can't spend the night. When should they come over?" She looked at the clock, it was about three now. "So, like, four thirty?"

"That's when I told Adam, so yep." Eli nodded.

"Okay." Clare texted Ally the time.

"Adam said he can't stay the night either. It's weird how that worked out. Oh, and Adam is bringing a girl, but he wont tell me who until they get here." Eli told her.

"Yeah, Ally wants to bring Drew." Drew was in the same grade as Eli, a year older than Ally, Adam, and Clare. Ally and he had been dating for a few months now. Drew even told Adam that they made it to second base a few times already. The only reason Eli knew this is because Adam told him.

Clare furrowed her eyebrows together, looking confused. "Ally just said 'I have a present for you guys. But I'm letting you open it because Eli's reaction won't be as funny.' I wonder what that's supposed to mean."

"I dunno." Eli mumbled. He had a feeling what it was, but he didn't want to say anything, just incase his prediction was wrong. "But Drew can come as long as they don't have sex in front of me." He joked.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's get ready for later."

Eli nodded and followed her downstairs to get the house ready.

_Ding- dong._ They heard the door bell ring. Clare got up from where she was sitting to answer it. As she opened the door, arms were thrown around her from the guest.

_Ally._ Clare thought. And of course, she was right.

"Clare! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry we're late." Ally apologized as she and Drew stepped into the house. And, being Ally, she had a million different things with her. "I have board games, truth or dare cards, a bottle for, well I'm sure you can guess." She elbowed Clare subtly and winked.

Clare laughed at Ally's failed attempt to be secretive. "Okay, thanks Al. And you're not late. More like early by," Clare paused to look at the clock on the wall above the window. "Almost half an hour." Clare giggled again at her friend's stubbornness to be on time for something and not early.

"Yeah, well." Ally laughed. "Drew, you know Eli, right?"

Drew nodded, "Yeah, him and Adam are practically brothers."

"Okay, then go sit next to him while I give Clare her present. Oh, and you both might want to pay attention, this'll be embarrassing to her." Ally grinned and looked at Clare mischievously. "Clare, you go sit next to Eli to open it, and Drew and I will sit on the chair together so I can get it on film."

Eli looked uneasily at Clare. And mumbled under his breath as she sat down, "You have any idea what this is?" Clare shook her head.

"Okay!" Ally said all so cheerfully. "Here you go." She was grinning so wide that it was pretty much from ear to ear.

Clare took the neatly wrapped rectangular box from her best friend's hands. "Wait," Eli said, "Shouldn't we wait for Adam and his date?" As if on queue, the door bell rings again and Adam comes in with a pretty brunette in tow.

"Hey guys!" He smiled happily, "This is Fiona. Fiona, meet Clare, Eli, Ally, and Drew."

Fiona nodded and smiled. "Hi." She seemed nice. Adam hoped she wouldn't be shy all night. Then the curly brunette turned to Clare. "I think we have a few classes together." It was simple, but she said it with so much confidence.

Clare smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yep, math and history."

"Well Clare, would you like to open your present now?" Eli asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." She walked back over to the living room where Ally was sitting on Drew's lap on the chair, and Adam and Fiona walked to sit side by side on the end of the couch. Clare sat down and waited for Eli to follow her.

Once he sat down, Clare picked up her present once again and took at deep breath before opening the small package. She wasn't really sure what to expect, but a present from Ally is normally never good. Clare looked up to see her best friends smirking at her wildly. She heard Eli stifle a laugh as she opened the package a little more, he must've known what it was before she did.

She tore off the rest of the pink wrapping paper and took in the sight of her little present. Clare's face immediately turned bright red as soon as she realized what it was. She looked down once more at the small box of multi-colored condoms and then she turned to Ally, "What the heck, Ally?"

Everyone started laughing hysterically at Clare at that point, except for Clare, of course. "Well, I figured if Eli was going to be spending the night for a while, they might come in handing." She replied through major bursts of giggles. "I know that you _claim_ to be waiting for marriage, but we all know that never works." She used sarcastic dramatization in her words to make them extra savvy sounding.

"Oh my god, Ally! What makes you think we would need these? You do realize that we're just friends, right?" Clare's face tinted a cherry shade of red, wondering what the hell her friend had been thinking.

Ally only laughed at Clare's frazzled desperation of knowing something she didn't know the answer to. Clare hated not knowing things, and everyone knew it. "Oh well. You and Eli can talk this over_ tonight" _She winked and then giggled.

Eli knew an awkward silence was about to come, so he ended it before it started. "So what games do you guys want to play?" He shot a glance at Clare to see if she was still flustered- yep, of course she was. Eli smirked at the thought. "Truth or Dare, I Never, Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, or something completely different?"

Adam was the first to speak up, "Well, I want to play… I Never."

"Okay, any objections?" Since no one spoke up, they began playing.

Once each of them had a full glass of cola, they began. Fiona was drawn to go first, so she spoke, "I never… drank alcohol." Eli, Drew, and Ally all sipped on they're drink.

We went down the line of the circle, next was Ally. "I never had a dog."

Eli raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a drink, along with Adam, Clare, Drew, and Fiona. Next was Drew. "I never kissed a boy." He winked at Ally and chuckled, knowing all three girls would have to take a drink.

Eli was next in the circle. "I never gave an Australian Kiss." He smirked. Adam asked what it was. "An Australian Kiss is a kiss… but from down under." It took a moment for everyone to register what he meant. After a few "ew"'s and "you're such a pervert"'s Ally and Drew both cautiously took a drink. Although no one was surprised, this was partially new news, since neither of them had outwardly admitted it yet.

Clare was the next to go, as she spoke, Eli watched her intently. "I never had sex." Everyone knew that. The only one that took a drink was Drew. Ally looked at him oddly, like this was new news. But she shook it off.

Fiona and Adam were muttering amongst themselves, and spoke up to the group. "We don't really want to play this game anymore. Who's with us?"

Everyone agreed that this game was getting boring. They then agreed that they would play truth or dare. They used a bottle (like for spin the bottle) to decide who got to ask someone. If the bottle landed on you, then you had to pick someone the give a truth or dare.

The bottle was spun, and it landed on Fiona. "Okay, Clare. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Clare answered. And of course, she picked the safe route.

"Um, do you like Eli? In a more- than- friend type way?"

Clare blushed. But figured she might was well answer honestly. "Yeah" she said only loud enough for everyone to barely here. But Fiona must've been satisfied because she spun the bottle once more.

It landed on Ally. She smirked. "Okay, Eli, truth or dare?" Ally was very smug.

"Do you even have to ask? Dare." Eli answered.

"I dare you to…" Her eyes flicked back and forth between Eli and Clare. " I dare you do take Clare upstairs and let her undress you _completely,_ even your underwear, and then have her dress you up in all her clothes. Her most revealing clothes, too. And you have to wear them for the rest of the night, or at least until everyone leaves." She smirked evilly.

"Okay," Stated a bright red Clare. She took Eli's hand and led him upstairs. "Lets get this over with." With that, they disappeared into her room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAY, NOT THE BEST I COULDVE DONE. BUT ILL TRY TO FIND MY INSPIRATION AGAIN.<em>**

**_PLEEAASE REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD, I DONT CARE! YOUR OPINION COUNTS! LOVE YOU GUYS, YOURE THE BEST! FIVE MORE REVIW=EWS ADN YOU GET AN UPDATE! SO I THINK THAT MEANS ONLY LIKE FIFTEEN OR SIXTEEN REVIEWS ALL TOGETHER! HOW MUCH MORE COULD I ASK FOR? ANYWAY! REVIEW PLEASE! :)_**


End file.
